narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chieko Akimichi
Main Character (Previously) | homecountry = File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png (Previously) | affiliation = Enten | previous affiliation = File:Akimichi Symbol.svg.png | occupation = | previous occupation = Shinobi | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Great-Grandfather) (Grandfather) (Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Father) (Mother) Chosuchi Akimichi (Elder Brother) Makao Akimichi (Youngest Brother) Enten (Husband) | rank = | classification = Phoenix | reg = 23421 | academy = N/A | chunin = N/A | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = }} Ultimately saving the entire shinobi force from destruction, when Naruto Uzumaki cast a nine-tailed shroud around every member of the allied forces, he protected them from damage and limited casualties among them. However, while the short term effects proved healthy, the long term effects would become the destruction, the mutation of an entire race of shinobi. Those who are exposed to this chakra, could mutate heavily due to the corrupted nature of this energy, however the chakra can sometimes sit and reside in one’s own body. To the thousands of Shinobi exposed to the protective chakras of the Nine Tails, many were affected by the chakra more so than the incredible boost that it provided. Some experienced mutations almost immediately, while some experienced none at all. However, some of the chakra would leak into one’s chakra system, thus not affecting them directly, but rather distorting their children, mutating their kids. and , both being combatants of the and recipients of a cloak from Kurama himself, they would be responsible for children mutated. Seeping deep into their chakra pathway systems, they would not experience the immediate mutations themselves, however their offspring would each feel the negatives of the Tailed Beast's chakra. Chieko Akimichi, the second eldest child by a few minutes, was born as an entirely different species. Classified as a Tailed Beast, a mutation of Kurama's fire-natured chakra, she is the first of her kind. Like her brethren, she was simply seen as a weapon, and for most of her childhood she was utilized secretly as one. Hunted, loathed by the villagers for what she was, with her experiences darkening as Naruto's life came to an end, Chieko's hate for humanity is fierce. However, meeting one with similar powers subsequently changed her drastically. With someone beside her, Chieko's hate grew into love, molding her ideals and ambitions into dreams and goals. Together, regarded as divine beings who are said to have enough power to destroy countries themselves, burning those who sin away into the ashes of the world. Promising to give her life to Enten, two beings who powers entwined one another, spread their flames far and wide. Turning all who stood before each into ash. Two suns, children of fire, heat and life. Both their respected villages hunted their names, but very few could stand in their presence let alone find them. Both, eventually having a child, the duo would join an organization, Shogi, intent on creating a new world where they could hopefully protect their child. A new world where everyone different could be accepted, a better place for their child to grow up. With this dream, they join Shogi in the mission to destroy the world, and resurrect a new one in it's ashes, like a phoenix. Appearance The daughter of an Iwagakure royal, Chieko physically embodies the noble nature of Iwagakure that once was cherished as gods, inheriting the impressive phenotype of her mother, Kurotsuchi. Confident in whom she is, Chieko reflects this disposition outwardly. Often, her posture is towering as if she naturally stands above many. With her back straight, never bent in the slightest or even curved, and without a single relaxed leg muscle, her body allows her to utilize its height to the fullest. Her head, held at an angle linear to her back, rarely does it ever see the smallest increase or deduction in linearity, unless her line of sight demands it. While the child of Iwagakure royalty, descending from the Tsuchikage's and generals of the village themselves, Chieko is not noticeably extremely attractive, seen simply as just average. Her physical features, while feminine, barely radiate anything meaningful, and her stature simply suggest that she was raised to be polite, and her size wouldn't suggest anything of royal like as she is larger than the average woman in terms of height and bulk. However, what is considered beautiful is Chieko's hair, that defining her heritage in it's entirety. Smooth and silky, as black as her own shadow, longer than her body itself, but thicker than the trunk of an Oak tree, Chieko's hair is near perfection. Perfectly aligned with her body, the height and thickness of it matches her body, the darkness of the hair complimenting her light-skinned appearance, and the smoothness of it symbolizing the smoothness of her own spirit, her hair defines whom she is. Aside from her hair, Chieko's physical characteristics are rather average, rarely differentiating her from another woman with the exception of her size, seemingly inheriting a portion of her father's attributes. She has hazel, almost yellowish, eyes, smooth, thin eyebrows. Her face is rather smoothed, thinning as it approaches her well defined chin. Intimidatingly tall, Chieko is six feet and two inches allowing her to tower above most men. With her posture ensuring that each inch is utilized to it's maximum, she often appears even taller than this, thus being approached by someone of the opposite gender is a rarity as most are typically intimidated by the fact of a woman being taller than them. Like her mother, Chieko is built like a dancer, meant to be elegant and smooth-like, similar to the texture of her hair. While she is not bulky, she is not unnecessarily thinned. The bit of build that she does possess is not fat, but is rather muscle. Densely concentrated, her muscles are not expansive, but rather are concentrated heavily, supplying her with more muscle tone and weight, but without making them excessively large. Powerful, but lean is what can describe her build, providing her with strength and grace simultaneously, allowing her to move swiftly and quickly, but with force, like a dancer. Associated with her clan and the Iwagakure nation, for her mother was once affiliated with it, the attire that Chieko wears is that of a blood-like, red color, with several other clolors that compliments its redness. With a long-sleeved red shirt, Chieko wears a black and golden breastplate and two armored shoulder pads of the same color layered over it. Bottom wise, she wears red-long sweatpants with a long skirt above it, matching the color of the breastplate and shoulder pads decorated above her sleeved shirt. On her wrist, as a sort of accessory, she wears two red wristbands, bearing the mark of her clan, completing her royal-like outfit. Chieko_Azula_2.jpg Chieko_Azula_3.jpg Chieko_Azula_4.jpg Chieko_Azula_5.png Chieko_Azula_6.png Chieko_Azula_7.png Chieko Azula True Form.jpg Chieko Azula True Form 2.jpg Chieko Azula True Form Big.jpg Equipment Quotes Trivia *I'm uncertain, but I give ALL CREDIT FOR IMAGES, to the artist whether it is avatar or someone else. Category:Approved Applications Category:Canon Fanon